Japanese Patent No. 85/024793, assigned to Nippon Soda, relates to certain oxacyclohexene derivatives. The compounds are intermediates and have the following structural formula ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 is lower alkyl, R.sup.2 is hydrogen or lower alkyl and R.sup.3 is lower alkyl.